The horror called Valentine
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Evangeline s never liked Valentines day, neither has Asuna. Can anything change their minds?


**AN: Hello Negima-fans! I´ve been a member of this site for about six months. I´ve mostly been writing yaoi for "Dead or alive" (the video-game) so I thought it was about time I submitted my first Negima yuri-fic. Anyway! Hope you´ll enjoy.**

"I´m not awake, I´m not awake" Evangeline thought as she pulled the blanket over her head. She did not want to get out of bed, did not want to go to school, not meet her annoying classmates, not any day but above all not this particular day.

-It´s time to go, master, a familiar voice said.

Evangeline looked up meeting Chachamarus rather neutral gaze. The little vampire muttered something un hearable before rolling out of bed, rising to her feet.

-Negi-sensei said we had to come earlier this day, the robot said, well…, Chachamaru frowned, do to the occasion.

Evangeline sighed. Just her normal luck! A perfect start on a perfect day!

-Whatever! she said as she put on her school-uniform.

_._

-Asuna! the dark haired beauty shook her redheaded companion violently.

-Just five more minutes, the other girl murmured.

-Asuna-chan! Konoka said, our class starts in twenty minutes.

-Mmmh, the redhead moaned pulling her pillow over her face.

-Arn´t you excited? Konoka giggled with delight, it´s the best day of the year!

-Okej, Asuna slurred, fifteen more minutes.

-Asuna…

-Twenty more minutes…

Before the redhead had any time to react she was pulled by her feet landing on the floor.

-If you don´t go by yourself, Konoka said with a smile, I´ll drag you all the way to school. Because there´s no way I´m letting you miss the best day of the year.

-Okey, okey! Asuna muttered rising to her feet. She was so getting back at Konoka for this. But for the moment she was to tired. She put on her school-uniform constantly muttering obscenities to herself.

-Don´t be like that, Konoka gave her friend a comforting smile, I´ve got the best gift for you!

Asuna looked at her friend.

-Happy Valentine! Konoka reached out the heart shaped chocolate box.

-But... Asunas eyes widened, I didn´t get anything for you.

Konoka only laughed softly as a answer blinking with both her eyes.

-I didn´t expect you to, Asuna-chan, she said.

-Thank you so much, Asunas face softened as she hugged her friend, I´ll be getting you something later, she promised.

-Come on! Konoka pulled her fully dressed friend by the arm.

Asuna forced herself to smile. At least her friend had cheered her up for the moment, but there was still the rest of the day left to live threw.

_._

-I wonder what new ridiculousness this is, Evangeline said as she and Chachamaru entered the school.

The whole corridors were filled with pink garlands and the wall covered in pink and red hearts and disgustingly sweet words. And this was the way every single year on this particular day every single girl marveling and giggling like a five year old.

-Let´s go master, Chachamaru said as she found the vampire starring unusually long at a card hanging on the wall.

On the card it said "this day is only once a year, one day of love, one day of truth so therefore I will tell you exactly what you mean to me".

-Yes. Let´s go! Evangeline mumbled as she approached the classroom accompanied by the robot.

But things weren´t any better inside said room.

-Look what my boyfriend gave me! Madoka called out, proudly waving the pink pillow around.

-Oh! How cute! Misa called out clapping her hands, "to my princess", she read on the pillow.

-This is soooo cute! Sakurako exclaimed, oh! she frowned suddenly, girls I´m so nervous! I really don´t have a clue about what to wear tonight.

-Don´t worry, Misa comforted, you´ll look fabulous anyway!

-You think so? Sakurako looked pleadingly at her friend.

-Yes and besides you´ve been dating for months.

"Pathetic" Evangeline thought as she tried to shut the sound of their loud, cackling voices out. What was it with all these girls and their obsession with what others thought of them? Wasn´t there any human girl in this world nowadays who did anything for her own sake?

Suddenly another loud voice was heard.

-Oh, Secchan! That´s so cute of you!

Evangeline turned towards the door seeing Konoka and Setsuna entering the class-room holding hands.

-So you´ve already booked the table? the small, dark haired girls eyes sparkled as she spoke.

-Yes Ojou-sama, the girl with the black pony-tail said softly, at seven o´clock.

-Wonderful! Konoka exclaimed.

Evangeline would have died from nausea had it not been for the fact the person walking behind them caught her attention.

Asuna! Lately when the girl made her entrance her presence had always received some kind of reaction from the vampire. Either queasiness or a feeling of warmth depending on what mood Evangeline was in.

She didn´t know if it was just her imagination playing her tricks but somehow the redhead seemed abscent-minded as she took her seat next to Konoka. "But what do I care" Evangeline thought "what is a ordinary human-girl to me"?

-God morning class! Negima-sensei entered the room, you probably wonder why I´ve called you all here so early.

"No doubt, boya" Evangeline thought to herself "though when it comes to you I really shouldn´t be that surprised".

-You see, the young teacher said, today is a very special day.

_._

"A very special day" Asuna thought as she looked at her teacher "your so gonna get for this".

-So I thought, Negima pulled out the words, since this is a very special day it has to be celebrated in a very special way.

"Come on" Asuna thought "tell us already".

-There for, the boy smiled, we´re gonna make Valentines cards.

All the girls yelled hurray safe for Chachamaru who never yelled, Chisame who never hurrayed and Mana who was to cool to do either of said things.

Asuna looked at Evangeline who seemed to be what? Tired, sad..?

Her eyes were fixed on the vampire for a while. The look in Evas eyes seemed distant and her small face so torn it almost scarred Asuna.

-Since this day is dedicated to that special someone, Negima carried on, I want you to put your best effort in the making. It doesn´t matter if it´s your lover, friend or family, do it with love!

"You´re so gonna get for this" Asuna thought furiously to herself.

Her drawing was as terrible as her writing and her enthusiasm when it came to Valentines day equaled zero. But Konoka had given her a present so she was going to put her best effort in making a card for her.

_._

-Draw something master, Chachamaru said softly.

They´d been sitting like this for about forty minutes, Chachamaru telling Evangeline to draw something and Evangeline only starring at the empty piece of paper in front of her.

-I don´t know what to draw, the vampire sighed finally.

But _drawing _wasn´t her biggest problem at the moment. First of, who was she making it for? And second, what was the point of it?

-Make something up! for the first time since Eva´d got to know her the robot gave a comforting smile, the sooner you do the faster we´ll get out of here.

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders.

-I guess you´re right, she said picking up her pencil.

_._

-Happy Valentine Konoka, Asuna said handing over the badly written card to her best friend.

-Thanks, Asuna-chan! Konokas eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around the other girl.

-Happy Valentine Negi-sensei! Fuuka and Fumika called out in unison as the dumped a bunch of cards on the surprised boys desk.

-Oh, thank you girls! Negima smiled as he looked at his gifts.

-Negi-senseiiiiiii!

Everyone shielded their ears with their hands as Ayaka came running towards their teacher.

-Happy Valentine! the blond yelled as she dropped a even bigger bunch of cards on the boys desk then the twins.

-Thank you so much Ayaka-san, Negima said though this time his smile looked more like a grimace then a smile.

The second after almost every single girl in the class came running towards him dumping their more or less succeeded creations on him.

A few more painful minutes of this and both Asuna and Evangeline were finally free to go.

_._

Once in the corridor again the cackles and giggles grew even worse.

-Oh, Natsumi! Chizuru exclaimed, that was such a sweet card!

-Oh, the green haired girl blushed, that was nothing.

-Don´t be so modest! the other girl smiled pressing a kiss on Natsumis cheek wich made her blush even more.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous" she thought as she pushed herself through the crowd of happy girls. A bit in front of her walked the twins and Kasumi Asakura whom actually seemed to have a normal conversation.

-Yes, Kasumi said, I´ve almost finished the article.

-Cooool! Fuuka exclaimed, can I read it?

-Sure! the energetic girl said.

-Happy Valentine, Kasumi-chan!

-Oh! Sayo-chan, how cute! Kasumi exclaimed as she caught the card coming at her from above.

-You´re welcome Kasumi-chan! the ghost giggled.

-Wanna watch a movie with me after school? Kasumi asked.

-I´d love to! the little ghost face broke up in a smile.

Eva made a face when passing the enthusiastic girls by.

-"Oh, Sayo-chan how cute"! she imitated in a whiny voice before leaving the building.

_._

-So our next lesson..., Konoka started as she and Asuna walked threw the corridors after break.

-Please! Asuna exclaimed, say it´s something normal like English or even Math. Just anything but…

-Oh, fishing-pond! Kasumi cackled happily as she and Sayo passed by.

-I´m so gonna kill Negi for this! Asuna muttered as she thought about what or rather whom she was going to use as bait.

She was just about to enter the classroom when noticing Evangeline pass her by with Chachamaru by her side.

"What beautiful hair she has" Asuna couldn´t help thinking as she looked at Evangelines waist long golden mane. She imagined herself drawing her fingers threw it when the little vampire turned around glaring at her.

-What are you gaping at? Evangeline snapped.

Asuna desperately tried to think of something sharp to snap back when finding herself starring into Evangelines large, blue orbs. "How strange such beautiful eyes should belong to someone that cruel" she thought.

"That Asuna has to be the dumbest girl I´ve ever met" Evangeline thought to herself as she looked at the redheaded girl "and now it seems she´s lost her voice to".

But no matter how hard she tried the vampire couldn´t think out anything bad to say. All she could think when she looked at the other girl was "what a lovely face she has and damn those eyes…".

-Time for class! Negima called out from the corridor waking the two girls from their trance.

-I´ll deal with you later! Evangeline hissed at Asuna.

-Same goes for you, blondie! Asuna hissed back.

_._

The lesson walked by slowly for both Evangeline and Asuna. The fishing-pond was like they´d suspected one of the silliest ideas ever, the fishes in this case being notes with positive words on.

-"You´re the worlds cutest and you´ll find someone equally cute to spend your life with", Konoka giggled excitedly as she read her note out loud, what did you get Asuna?

-"Have a wonderful life sweet cheeks", Asuna read sounding as if though she was holding a speech for a funeral.

-Isn´t that great! Konoka exclaimed with a huge smile, it wishes you good luck!

-Hm! was the only answer Asuna gave to that.

-"Something special will happen to you this very day", Chachamaru read mechanically in the other corner of the room.

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders.

-Lucky you, she said, "open your eyes, that special someone is right in front of you", she read, such nonsense! the little vampire bunched the piece of paper into a boll throwing it into the waste paper basket.

-Perfect hit master! Chachamaru said.

_._

-Don´t be so upset about it! Konoka said as she dragged Asuna threw the corridors, we´ll bye some fortune-cookies and I´ll promise they´ll give you a better fortune.

-I´m not upset! Asuna exclaimed, I couldn´t care less about that stupid pond.

-So why then? Konokas large eyes were filled with concern as she looked at her best friend, you´re apparently upset about something!

Asuna gave a deep sigh before finally speaking again.

-It´s really not the fish-pond, she said.

-So what is it then?

-So what was it you wanted earlier?

Both Asuna and Konoka turned their heads as Evangeline came to stand between them with Chachamaru right behind her.

Asuna looked back at her, first in chock but then in pure anger.

-That´s really non of your business! she blasted out before finally realizing how stupid that sounded. In this sentence she´d actually admitted she wanted something when challenging the vampire to a starring contest earlier.

-Non of my business! Evangeline said with a smirk, I said I´d deal with you, remember? And you said you´d deal with me! So how do you want it?

-I take you down any place any day! Asuna snorted feeling pretty confident since her martial art´d improved hugely the last months.

-Girls! Konoka protested, this is not a good idea.

-We weren´t talking to you, Evangeline looked calmly at the girl before turning her attention back to the red head.

And for a moment it was as if though they didn´t actually talk to anyone but each other, actually as if nobody else existed.

"She has such kind and beautiful eyes" Evangeline thought as she looked at Asuna "I really wish I could be mad at her but at the time it really isn´t possible".

"She looks like a doll" Asuna thought to herself "and even though she´s full of mischief and vicious tricks I couldn´t be scared of her for anything in the world".

While the two girls were busy starring at each other Konoka and Chachamaru exchanged a meaningful grin (yes! Chachamaru actually grinned).

-Well, Evangeline said finally, since you apparently haven´t said anything I suppose you´re to scarred to fight, she looked back at Asuna, come Chachamaru, let´s go!

-Yes master, Chachamaru said in her normal tone, the two leaving the scen.

-What was that all about? Konoka frowned looking at Asuna.

-Nothing! Asuna said trying to sound as indifferent as she could, it was just Evangeline acting like a complete idiot as usual. Let´s go or we´ll be late for class!

Konoka shrugged her shoulders as the two went upstairs to their next room.

_._

As for the rest of the day it passed by even slower then the fishing-pond. It was filled with silly games, candy-rain and things Asuna didn´t even think excited even in the craziest brain.

Stretching out on her bed felt like a higher liberation then ever once getting back at her and Konokas room but a huge disturbance in this was still her room-mates over-excited talk about her date with Setsuna.

-This day really has to be the best of the year! Konoka exclaimed as she stood in front of the mirror, putting lip stick on, and to think Setchan had it all planned like that!

-Yeah, Asuna smiled trying to sound enthusiastic, that´s great!

-Oh, Asuna! Konoka flailed her arms around, this will be so fun! I can´t wait.

"Neither can I" Asuna thought to herself. No matter how much her friend meant to her she couldn´t help thinking she wanted her to leave for her date very soon and not come home in a very, very, very long time. Rather when Asuna had already fallen asleep and rather be gone before Asuna´d woken up and not come back until this idiocity called "Valentines day" was long ago forgotten.

-Oh! Konoka looked at her friend, suddenly troubled, Asuna? Is it sure you´ll be okey on your own!

-Yes, Asuna assured her, I´ll be perfectly fine!

-Are you sure you don´t want me to stay with you?

"Yes" Asuna thought irritated to herself "for the last time. Anything rather then having you babble non-stop about how happy you are with your girlfriend".

-No! Asuna said with a smile instead, go on your date! You´ve been waiting for this day the whole year. I want you to go and have fun tonight, I really want you to! Don´t worry about me, this day´s never meant a damn to me anyway, she shrugged her shoulders sounding as indifferent as she could.

-Well if you say that! Konoka said with a smile, just call me if you need anything!

"That won´t happen" Asuna thought to herself "if I´ll call someone it´ll be Chamo-kun (though she was quit sure the hermine didn´t own a mobile-phone) so that he can talk about something completely unromantic or Mana so that she can show me some unvalentiny shooting".

-How do I look? Konoka asked for the twentieth time in one hour, walking around in her red kimono.

-Perfect, Asuna assured her for the twentieth time in one hour.

-Are you sure?

-Yes! Asuna couldn´t hold back the sigh. "Soon I´ll be free from this" she thought to herself.

-Well, okey then! Konoka smiled, I believe you! I gotta get going now, see you later! she gave her friend a quick hug before leaving the room.

_._

-Are you sure master? Chachamaru asked Evangeline.

-Yes, perfectly sure! Evangeline assured the robot, go to Chisames already! I really have no problem being on my own.

-But what are you going to do? Chachamarus eyes were filled with concern as she looked at the little vampire.

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders.

-I think I´m gonna look at the TV for once in a while, she said forcing a smile, hopefully there´ll be something worth watching on one of these channels.

-Well, the robot looked at the vampire for a while, I better be going then. Remember to call me if you need anything master.

-I will, Evangeline said, have a good evening.

-Have a good evening master, Chachamaru nodded before leaving the house.

"So", Evangeline thought to herself "I´ve made it through the day how hard should it be making it through the evening".

_._

Asuna laid on her bed giving a deep sigh. She picked up the English-book lying on the floor starting to read it.

"Seriously" the redhead thought "I must really be bored. First off, I hate reading and second, English really isn´t my subject".

She´d tried to focus on the letters before her eyes. It was something about a boy, then something about a dog and then at the last page of the short story there were questions to be answered.

-"Why did Toya want a dog?" Asuna read out loud, "why couldn´t he have one"?

Asuna thought about it for a while and when realizing she really didn´t have a answer to any of them she tossed the book aside lying down on her stomach. She looked at her watch.

-Seriously! she moaned, has it only been one hour since Konoka left?

And Asuna who´d done everything to keep herself entertained! She´d read or well… tried to read, drawn chuchaburas, put the TV on and quickly turned it off when noticing there were only silly love-stories on every single channel and finally tried to sleep wich had proved to be impossible since she wasn´t the least tierd.

"So there´s only one more thing left to do" Asuna thought to herself. She picked up the chocolate box Konoka´d given her, knitting up the ribbon keeping it together "I´ll drown my sorrows".

-She really thought _Valentine_, Asuna muttered as she picked up a heart shaped piece of chocolate.

Normally she´d found the taste of it good, the chocolate was made by experts and only with the most expensive raw material in Mahora but she only found it bitter and as if though something was missing in it.

-But what could possibly be missing? she said thoughtfully, this is the best of them all.

She picked up a equally heart shaped piece putting it in her mouth. But for some reason it didn´t… it just didn´t feel right.

-Eva, she mumbled suddenly, what can she be doing right now?

"Why do I care?" she thought to herself "She´s never been anything but a nuisance". But somewhere deep inside Asuna felt that really wasn´t true.

Asuna picked up the card she´d stolen from the wall in school looking at it carefully. Even though she really didn´t like Valentine she liked this cared. It said something she really understood and felt in the bottom of her soul.

-She gave me a challenge after all, Asuna said resolute as she rose from the bed picking up the chocolate box and the card.

As she locked the door behind her it seemed she couldn´t get to the place she wanted fast enough.

_._

Evangeline sighed when switching channel for the tenth time this evening. Every damn program seemed to be about someone meeting the love of their lives and their lives never being the same again.

-Yeah, right! Evangeline muttered, I believe in true love when I see it!

On the screen a girl was crying her face red because some stupid guy had returned to his girlfriend in England and left her sad and lonely in Japan.

-That´s more like it, Evangeline stated calmly.

That whole thing with two people ready to die for each other just didn´t happen and furthermore people only loved when they got something out of it, like money or well… other kind of benefits that the little vampire didn´t even want to think about and when they got it else where they abandoned the one they´d so eagerly declared their love to in a heartbeat. The part about "loving unselfishly" just didn´t exist.

-I´m so sorry Miyuki! a male voice called out on the screen.

All of a sudden the "Jerk of a boyfriend" that Evangeline´d named him came running into the apartment taking the surprised Miyuki in his arms.

Apparently the guy´d abandoned the respect of his family, millions of dollars, a promising career and a chance to move into the upper class of England for this poor, disrespected, not even beautiful girl who he´d only known for two weeks.

When Miyuki´d asked him why the only thing he´d answered´d been "because you´re worth it". Miuki´d answered "we both know I´m not, I´ve lied to you, stolen from you and said mean words to your face". Then the man´d answered something that made Evangeline stiff in her whole body, her eyes not being able to move any other direction then the screen.

-For you, he said, I´d go threw all that again without second thought.

Evangeline starred at the TV one minute before finally realizing what was happening. The water filled her cheeks in no time, the sobs coming out of her throat seemingly all by themselves.

Why did people have to make movies like that? Why did they have to show people what they could never really have? Or rather… why did they have to show Evangeline what _she_ could never really have?

-Asuna, she said in a feeble voice, Asuna.

There´d never be a thing called _love _for people like Evangeline. She was a freak, hated and feared by everyone and the only way for her to survive was to act exactly like the loathsome creature they expected her to be.

Everything came back at her in a stream. Konoka and Setsuna holding hands, speaking sweetly to one another, Kasumi catching the card Sayo threw to her, the bunch of cards dropping down on Negimas desk.

Setsuna and Konoka were going out on a date, Kasumi and Sayo were going to watch a movie together and damn! Even Chachamaru had some place to go "this very special day". Everyone but Evangeline! Creepy, strange, loathsome, disgusting Evangeline that no one´d spend this day with even if they were given a million.

And Asuna! Pretty, energetic, kind, radiant, loveable Asuna would never even be in the same world as her.

"Evangeline, stop acting like a baby, damn it" Evangeline thought desperately as the tears only fell more and more violently down her cheeks.

It seemed the more she fought it Evangeline only fell further and further into her pain and in the end she could think of nothing but her own miserable situation. She was sitting on the floor shaking when the door bell rang.

Evangeline stiffened, rising to her feet immediately. Who could it be that was foolish enough facing creepy, disgusting Evangeline on this joyous evening?

Evangeline rubbed her cheeks violently (she had to keep up the façade of "the fearsome vampire" in case some idiot from school came to bother her) before opening the door.

When seeing the person standing outside her house Evangeline couldn´t hide her surprise.

-Hi, Asuna said as she looked calmly at the small vampire, I was going to finally take the challenge you gave me but judging from the look on your face, she inspected Evangeline from for head to chin, I suppose you´re not in shape for fighting.

-I wasn´t crying if that´s what you thought, Evangeline hurried saying, turning into her superior, defensive self immediately.

Asuna looked at her, only shrugging her shoulders.

-If you were, she said, it´s really non of my business! Fighting you wasn´t really the reason I came here anyway.

The two girls looked at each other in silence for a while before Evangeline finally spoke.

-So what was it then? the vampire did her best not to show her excitement.

-I ehm…, suddenly Asunas eyes grew wide, her cheeks turning red, I actually have something for you.

Evangeline wanted to shout out in joy but managed in upholding her indifferent face when receiving the card.

-I noticed you looking at it in school, Asuna said seriously, so I thought that…

Evangeline went paralyzed when reading the words on the card "This day is only once a year, one day of love, one day of truth, so therefore I will tell you exactly what you mean to me".

-Open it, Asuna said, it´s written in it but not so much because I´m really bad with writing.

Evangeline opened the card with trembling fingers, quickly noticing the badly written Japanese signs.

"Evangeline, you´re the only reason I come to school. And I really hate school so that gotta tell you something".

Evangeline read threw the short note at least a dozen times before finally looking back at Asuna.

-I know, Asuna sighed, I should have written so much more but I´m so damn bad at writing… I mean even Negi-sensei said so but… well I´ll get you something better…

Evangeline looked at Asuna threw eyes that were once again filled with tears.

-Asuna, she said, you really shouldn´t… Asuna you´re way to kind. This was so sweet but you really… you really shouldn´t have given this to me.

Asuna sighed again.

-It was worth a try, she said, but if you don´t feel the same way I understand that, Asuna looked disappointed even though she tried her best to hide it, really what would a beautiful, intelligent, talented girl like you do with a moody idiot like me? Anyway! Asuna was about to leave, happy Valentine.

-No Asuna, Evangelines voice was weak from the shock, you don´t understand, she grabbed the girl by the arm turning her face to face with her again, you are the one who shouldn´t need me…

It went silent again.

-I´m not worthy of your love, Evangeline said, I am mean to everyone, only kind when I get something out of it and one can never really trust me. I am no good, not even for myself.

Asuna starred at her in disbelief for a while before suddenly giving a broad smile.

-Nice trying! she said, but I happen to know that underneath that scary, "ice queen"-surface you´re just a scarred though adorable little girl who´s longing for love and warmth and a strong, safe shoulder to lean on and I can provide you that if you only let me.

-You know I´m never going to get any older, right? Evangeline whispered, and that I´ll always deal with dark magic.

-Of course! Asuna said calmly, who doesn´t? If you feel the same will you please just stop babbling and let me spend the rest of this day with the one I love because you know… that´s what this silly day´s really for.

Evangeline looked at the other girl for a while before suddenly pressing a kiss to her lips.

-You´re welcome, Asuna smiled, now… sha´ll we go in and see if there´re any silly romance-movies on the TV?

Evangeline smiled back before shrugging her shoulders.

-That´s practically the only thing there is, the little vampire smiled.

-Trust me I know, Asuna chucked as she entered the house.

_._

-Here! Asuna said handing the chocolate box over to Evangeline, taste and say what you think!

The two girls were sitting comfortably in Evangelines couch, Asuna with her arm around the little vampires shoulder. They´d been sitting like that for about a hour more and less watching the TV.

-Hm, Evangeline said as she put the heart shaped chocolate piece in her mouth, delicious. Where did you get that from?

-Konoka, Asuna said, it was her Valentines gift to me.

-She´s pretty nice, Evangeline said sincerely, you should be glad having a friend like that.

-I am, Asuna nodded actually feeling she meant it.

-Aren´t you gonna take one? Evangeline handed the box over to Asuna.

-Okey then! Asuna hesitated for a moment remembering how wrong it´d tasted when eating them in her room.

She took the piece from the box, putting it into her mouth extremely slowly.

-They were actually good, she said after a while.

-Actually good? Evangeline gave her a meaningful look, I thought you´d tasted them.

-Look! Asuna turned thoughtful, suddenly realizing what it was all about, the thing is they taste better once you have someone to share them with.

-Maybe that´s true, Evangeline said, by the way, she frowned, what is this movie really about?

-I don´t know, Asuna said looking at the screen, that guy went to New York and his girlfriend never got his love letter and now she thinks he doesn´t love her.

-Was that what happened?

-I just took a wild guess, Asuna shrugged her shoulders, they´re all pretty much about the same thing.

And they were but the girls didn´t seem to notice since what mattered the most to them wasn´t on the TV-screen.

**AN: Yup! So that was my first Evangeline x Asuna fic. Hope I kept them in character. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**PS: I know they don´t really celebrate Valentine in Japan, lol!**


End file.
